(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-digital fine pulse generator and a method for generating a fine pulse.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Impulse-radio ultra-wideband (IR-UWB) communication systems, consuming a small amount of power, have come to prominence to lead short-range sensor networks. Unlike existing narrowband communication schemes using a super-heterodyne system, IR-UWB communication systems employ a direct conversion scheme in a baseband, eliminating the need for transceivers to additionally perform a frequency transition, thus supporting non-coherent communication. In addition, IR-UWB communication systems do not require a local oscillator, a mixer, a phase locked loop, or the like, thereby reducing equipment size, and ultra-low power consumption thereof allows long-term use with a limited battery lifespan, and thus, IR-UWB communication systems may be easily applied to a wireless personal area network (WPAN), a wireless body area network (WBAN), or the like.
To achieve low power consumption, IR-UWB communication systems use an all-digital pulse generator. The all-digital pulse generator consumes only energy according to a capacitance component and a sub-threshold leakage current, advantageously achieving low power consumption, compared to analog circuits in which a constant current flows all the time.
In order to implement an all-digital pulse generator, in the related art, fine pulses are generated from both a rising edge and a falling edge of an input signal, and one of the two pulses is removed. However, with this method, a transfer rate is limited in a process of removing a pulse.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.